That Damn Book
by mrsscottwood
Summary: Jennifer confronts her own memories of losing her mother and writes a book about how she handled the loss. The book tour seperates her from her husband.


That Damn Book

Jennifer tossed the keys to her rental car onto the bed as she took her shoes off. The hotel room was small, one of the smallest rooms she had been in in years. The past two weeks had been hectic, she had just finished a breakfast meeting with Marcia and had only about an hour to change and get down to the conference room to give her next lecture. Her new book, The Power of the Powerlessness, was currently number two on the best sellers list. This book had taken her almost five years to finish and had her taking time out to see a therapist, something she hadn't even thought about since she was a young girl. Her past had stayed in those dark parts of her mind over the years as she had been consumed with her husband, Jonathan and her life. Her past was no longer hers… the book had let the world in on her life at the time of her mother's death. She looked at her watch; he'd be in the meeting he told her his itinerary last night. Jonathan was in London and she was in Chicago, right now she felt as though she would never see him again and all she wanted at this moment was his arms around her.

She sat down and quickly, typed an e-mail then rushed to the shower to get ready for her day.

Jonathan shook the last hand and walked out of the room, the ride to the hotel had been long. He stopped at the front desk of the Ritz when he arrived and asked if he had any messages finding out there weren't any he walked to the elevator. It was almost seven and he was supposed to meet an old friend in just thirty minutes at a small pub just a block away. He quickly changed his clothes knowing he couldn't call her. His frustration at this point was mounting and he planned on closing this deal quickly.

He casually walked down the block window shopping. His attention moved to an elegant black dress in a window display he didn't hesitate, minutes later he had purchased the dress in her size and placed a note in the box. It would be delivered to her hotel the following day. His mind was focused on his wife and he was tired of work keeping them apart.

Jill sat at the bar and watched as Jonathan walked into the pub. He was still the most handsome man and she was grateful for his friendship, tonight she would enjoy his company.

Jill smiled and enjoyed the feel of his arm around her as they walked out of the pub. It was late, very late and she would make sure Jonathan arrived at his hotel; he had had a few drinks and wasn't quite steady on his feet. They walked together down the street towards the Ritz. All night long all he did was talk about Jennifer and how busy they both were and how much he missed her. Jill wished that a man loved her half as much as Jonathan loved Jennifer. They were just a short distance from the hotel when out of nowhere the paparazzi starting asking questions and taking photos. It took the help of the doorman to get inside the hotel and away from the reporters. Jill walked him up to his room then tucked him in.

Jennifer was exhausted; she declined another dinner invitation and finally excused herself making her way to her room. Her head ached and she knew she needed to sleep or the small ached behind her eyes would become a full blown migraine. She hung the do not disturb sign, closed the curtains, unplugged the phone then stripped and climbed into bed.

Jonathan woke with a splitting headache; he groaned, rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom then called room service for a pot of coffee and some breakfast along with a paper. He showered and felt a little bit better after he had his first sip of coffee, then he looked at the paper and read the headline over the photo. "Shit." He read the entire article and could not even remember walking back to the hotel from the pub. Jennifer was going to kill him.

Jonathan opened up his computer and smiled when he read the e-mail. He looked at his watch and knew she would still be asleep. He sat down and wrote her back then started getting ready for his day.

Jennifer woke up famished and took that as a good sign, quickly before she changed her mind she put on her running gear grabbed her phone and I pod then zipping them in her pocket she left the hotel. She had been to Chicago many times throughout the years and knew where to go. She put the ear buds in her ears and let her mind empty as she ran through the streets leaving all the stress of the past days behind her. Today she had a private luncheon with a small group and a book signing this afternoon and tonight she had a charity event to attend.

She walked into the hotel breathless, looked forward to eating breakfast and hopefully getting a chance to talk to her husband. She had showered and ate breakfast in her room glancing through the paper she almost spit out her coffee as she read the gossip column. She read the article twice then rubbed her temple, "Oh Jonathan." Checking her e-mail she felt for her husband because she knew him to well and knew that he would be regretting everything that had happened over the past hours. The poor man.

Jennifer had checked her phone for messages then her computer and smiling to herself read the words he had written her. She twisted her wedding ring around her finger as she typed him a note. She missed his voice, his touch and his scent. She wrote the book because it had consumed her every moment and wouldn't let her have any peace. When she wrote those last words she celebrated with her husband, after all he had been so patient with her especially all the time the writing had taken away from the two of them. Getting the book published happened so fast she hadn't had time to think and the next thing she knew she had a three week book tour lined up. She needed her husband and was too stubborn to ask him to drop everything he had on his plate and be with her. So here she sat thousands of miles away from him selling her new book. That damn book was interfering with her marriage.

Jonathan stood in the empty conference room one hand in his pocket the other one held the phone to his ear. She wasn't answering he waited for the recorded message then said, "Call me." He pushed the button on the phone and placed it in his pocket. He would be talking and talking fast after the stunt he pulled the night before. He would be lucky if he closed this deal but then again luck seemed to always be on his side.

He had just greeted all the business men in the room when his phone rang. He took the phone from his pocket saying excuse me to the group.

He turned away from the group and missed the looks he had been given as he took the call. He spoke and the room heard every word. "Darling, it's so good to hear your voice."

Jennifer smiled as she ran her hand through her hair, "I thought you had a meeting?"

He placed his hand in his pocket, "I do, but I needed to hear your voice. We have both been very busy and I plan on wrapping things up here soon. I needed to tell you that last night I was missing you and I indulged in a few drinks."

"Just a few drinks darling?"

He laughed, "A few. I just wanted to tell you I'd be joining you soon and you my darling mean more to me than anything. I also wanted to apologize for embarrassing you."

"Jonathan Hart, where are you?"

"In a meeting." He knew by the tone of her voice that she knew.

"And just how many people are waiting on you to finish this conversation?"

Jonathan turned around and counted the men at the table. "Eight."

"Jonathan Charles Hart, what have I told you about this?"

He smiled at the group of men. "You told me that I should never take your calls when I am in a meeting, but I have told you that you mean more to me than anything and I am so very lucky to have you in my life."

Jennifer could only smile as her heart melted with the words he spoke. "Oh Jonathan, I do miss you so much."

"I miss you Jennifer and I love you."

"Call me when you end your meeting, please… I'll be waiting. I love you."

He smiled, "Talk soon." He hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about that gentleman…" he paused. "On second thought I'm not sorry, I'm a business man second and a husband first that is a lesson I had to learn early in my marriage. I want us to come to an agreement but I am only willing to give you a few more hours to decide and that gentleman is not a threat but a promise." I want to cut to the chase you need a backer and I can accommodate you and for that I will have majority control of this company. I know what the company needs and am willing to show you that it can be done in a relatively short amount of time, buy this time next year gentlemen together we will increase profits to forty percent. I am going to leave you now to discuss this among yourselves." He walked out of the meeting and down to a small waiting area close to the elevator. He took his phone out and dialed her number.

"Jonathan." Jennifer sat down at the small table in her room.

"Do you have some time?" He asked sitting back in the chair.

She knew she had thirty minutes to catch a cab to lunch. "Yes."

"Good." He rubbed his temples. "God, I miss you."

"I know how you feel." She rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "I wish I never agreed to this book tour."

"I honestly don't think I can wait another seven days."

"If I could get out of these commitments you know I would darling."

He could hear the stress in her voice. "And if I could be with you I would pull out all the stops."

"So did your plan work?"

He opened his eyes. "I'm waiting and I'll let you know." He sighed. "At this point I really don't care what happens."

"Jonathan, don't talk like that, you've worked hard don't throw it all away because we are separated from each other." A knock sounded at her door. "Darling could you hold on for one second, there is someone at the door."

"Sure." He smiled and hoped that it was his package arriving for her.

Jennifer opened the card quickly then picked up the phone again. "Oh Jonathan, now what have you done?"

"Open it." He could picture her in that sexy dress.

"The card, the things you say to me you fill my heart."

"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you."

"Thanks." She shook the box. "What did you get me?" She shook it again. "Oh I just love surprises."

He beamed listening to her. "Open it already!"

He could hear her ripping open the box then he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Oh Jonathan its absolutely exquisite."

"I know I can't be with you tonight but please, wear it."

She held the dress up and smiled, "Of course I'll wear it and I'll be thinking of you all evening." Her alarm started to ring. "Darling, I'm sorry but I have a luncheon and I need to go."

"I know. I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting." She hung the dress and quickly left the room.

Jonathan had just stood up when he heard his name being called.

Jennifer had made small talk with a number of people after dinner. She felt and looked like a million dollars but her mind was on her husband, it was getting late and soon the live band would start playing and she really didn't want to stay much longer. What she really wanted more than anything was to hear her husband's voice. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone which started to ring. "Hello." She smiled and moved off to a quiet corner.

"Hello Darling." Jonathan smiled.

"I was just getting ready to leave and go back to my hotel."

"How do you like the dress?"

"Oh Jonathan, I love it. It's gorgeous."

"I'm sure you're the most beautiful lady in the room." He could see her now as she tucked a stray hair behind her hair. "I'm sure your hair is turned up and sexy just the way I like it."

She blushed and took a few steps. "You say the sweetest things." He watched her take a small glass of wine from a waiter as he passed. "I really was just about to walk out of here. What happened at your meeting?"

"Everything fell into place." He took a few steps to get a better view. "I bet that dress in clinging to your every curve." He watched her run her hand down her side. "I love it." She sipped her drink.

He watched it happen and almost lost his temper. The younger man was smooth but in no way shape or form any match for his wife. He had brushed up against her as he passed and when his hand touched her she turned and let the wine elegantly dump onto his white dress shirt. He could see her apologizing as the anger crept into the young man's eyes. He started towards her from across the room. "Darling is everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I… could you hold on for one minute?" She didn't wait for his answer she had bigger problems at the moment. The young man was angry and yet he put his arm around her waist as he spoke. "The least you could do lady would be to help me clean up."

It wasn't planned it was more a reflex as her knee planted itself between his legs. He dropped. "I don't think so… men today have no class." She turned and walked right into the arms of her husband. "Jonathan… What?... How?... When?..."

He smiled. "I wrapped things up, flew out shortly after I talked to you and I just walked in about ten minutes ago." He moved in close and kissed her cheek. "Darling you are stunning."

"You were watching me."

He nodded took her hand and began walking with her across the room. "I wanted to surprise you."

Jennifer smiled, "You did."

"Good. Now ditch that glass so we can get out of here."

She did as he asked and within just a few minutes they were getting into a cab outside.

He held her hand on the ride to the hotel but neither one spoke. He helped her out of the cab when they arrived, they moved quickly through the lobby. In the elevator he looked over and his wife was biting her lip, he groaned catching her attention their eyes locked on each other.

The soft ring had him pulling her off the elevator and into the hall. They stood there eyes locked until Jonathan said, "What is your room number?"

"Oh… This way…" He watched her take a few steps backward and turn and she dug in her purse to find the room key. He stood so close to her when she stopped in front of the door she felt his breath on her neck. Her body quivered and her hands shook. "It's in here… someplace…" She looked in compartment after compartment. He watched her tremble when he blew on her neck. "I can't find it…" She had a small billfold out looking through it. He leaned close to her pressing against her body. In frustration she said, "If you would stop distracting me…"again she felt the heat of his breath on her shoulder. "I'd be able to find the damn key…" Her voice rose.

He casually reached around her and pulled the key card from the wallet and held it between his two fingers in front of her.

She took the card and let out a sigh as she opened the door. Jonathan moved with her turned her in his arms and let his lips linger over hers. She tasted wonderful, he took his time as he moves over her lips but he made sure not to touch, not yet… he wanted to savor this moment. He moved her backward surprised when they fell onto the bed. He was breathless. "I have wanted you like this for so long." His hand trailed her cheek, chin and down her neck his eyes never leaving hers. "You my darling are so beautiful."

She reached up holding his head running her hands through his hair. "You traveled all this way to surprise me." She kissed him softly. "Thank you, thank you for loving me enough to do that for me. God how I have missed you Jonathan." She smiled at him. "Make love to me."

He woke, ordered room service and looked at the pitiful excuse of a room. She always traveled like this when she traveled alone. He now understood every aspect of his wife and loved her even more for sharing her experiences with not only him but with the world.

The end


End file.
